Nowhere Left to Run-Alternative Ending
by ClumsyPikaa
Summary: The rest of Harrys' bandmates haven't realised he's a vampire, yet. However he's hungry, and going after one of the band mates is his only chance to eat. What will happen when old feeling rise? Harrys' plan will be forgotten.Don't like don't read, I suck at summaries. Pudd-eventually, Smut-Eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mcfly *sob* neither do I own their film Nowhere Left to run because if I did this would be the ending.**

A/N: Please don't ask what caused me to write this…

Harry sat silently like a statue in his chair. Ignoring the she-vampires he'd created moving around restlessly. Harry had much more important issues to deal with than his harem being hungry, the fact was he, Harry Judd had gone a whole week without draining a neck. He'd exhausted the local towns of women and now he was paying the price. He and his Harem were starving.

Although, the girls around Harry were much more restless than he was, due to the fact that they could sense that there was 3 young mortals full of blood a few floors away...

Harry smirked, a brilliant idea had just popped into his head and he was amazed he hadn't thought of it earlier. Screwing his eyes up in concentration he went through a checklist in his mind. He needed someone who he could treat like a woman, who would be gullible enough to follow him and not strong enough to fight back.

_Tom- Slightly girlish tastes, Intelligent, Quite strong. 1/3= No_

_Danny- Not girly at all, Very gullible, Strong enough to fight back. 1/3= No_

_Dougie: Pretty like a girl, not gullible-but trusts me, I can overpower him…_

Harry opened his eyes and ran his tongue over his fangs, He'd reached his conclusion.

There'd be a feast for him tonight.

A/N: I'M SORRY MCFLY FOR THE HARSH WORDS SAID BY HARRY.  
Also from now on words in italic will be Harrys' thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mcfly, nor do I own them separately *sobs* I still don't own nowhere left to run.**

_A/N: See look! I'm doing another chapter, at 5 in the morning! I sure do love you guys._

Dougie, Danny and Tom were in the main living room choosing their new album cover, unaware of Harrys' plans for them all.  
"C'mon guys, this one's obviously the best," Dougie whined.  
"Dougs' Tom sighed shaking his head 'just because something has a lizard on it doesn't make it the best."  
Dougie pouted "Fine, but what if this album cover had something Disney related on it?"He added  
Tom laughed "Then it would be the best".  
"Hey! But that's not fair just because you're the eldest doesn't mean that…"

Dougies voice was cut off mid-rant by a knock on the door,  
"Ya' can come in!" Danny yelled. Harry walked in,  
"Hey guys," Harry said "I don't want to interrupt, but Dougie but I've got something I want to show you, upstairs"

Dougie looked up still pouting. "Sure, but first which album cover do you like best?"  
Harry leant on the back of Dougie sofa, looking over the many album covers spread along the table, He looked back to Dougie.

Dougie was leant forward, his forearms resting on his thighs. His forehead was screwed up with his neck stretched out. The tanned expanse of skin was taut against the muscles of his neck, showing the outline of veins running up and down his neck.

Harry noticed he was edging closer and closer to Dougies neck, knowing that if he didn't stop now he'd have to drain Dougie right there, with Tom and Danny watching.

_Its Dougie own fault for being too fucking sexy…_

… wait what was that?

Harry shook his head to get rid of all the strange thoughts running around his head and brought his attention back to the album covers. He had to pick the same one as Dougie, or his plan wouldn't work, Dougie'd be upset with him for a while.

Smirking he turned away  
"The lizard one" he said without looking back, he didn't need to. He heard Tom and Dannys' groans and Dougies' triumphant laugh and he knew from experience Dougie would be fist pumping.

Once Harry arrived at the door he turned to face the rest of his band mates  
"You coming Dougie?" Harry asked as Dougie looked at him with a blank look on his face, quickly realisation dawned on the youngest band member.  
"Oh yeah!" Dougie said brightly "You wanted me upstairs right?"  
Harry nodded before walking out of the room followed by Dougie

They stayed like that, one behind the other, until they got to the stairs that ran up the height of the old mansion. It was here that Harry turned around to motion for Dougie to go first.  
"Top Floor" Harry smirked

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated so I know if you like how the stories going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

A/N: Ermahgerd the smut begins ;D

Harry'd chosen to go behind Dougie for a reason; it's easier to attack from behind, and Harry had found this from weeks of experience.  
But walking behind Dougie had a disadvantage, if you could call it that.

Harry was directly behind Dougies arse.

Harry had to walk behind that delicious pile of muscle encased in skinny jeans, for 4 flights of stairs.  
By the first flight things were getting difficult, but Harry kept staring, watching and observing how with each step Dougies hips swayed slightly and every so often his muscles would clench. It was getting really difficult to wait until they reached the top.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime's amount of arse staring, they had got to the last set of stairs.  
Harry was now trembling with the effort of trying to stop himself from committing the graphic sexual acts whirling around his brain – He was straight dammit- Never in all his time of being a vampire did he feel like this. None of the girls made him feel like this, attraction was never part of the equation for him. It was merely a step he had to take to eat, So what about Dougie made everything so different?

"So Harry" Dougie said brightly "What was you wanted to show me? I hope you didn't bring me up here to try and seduce me." Dougie added with a laugh.  
But Harry didn't hear anything Dougie was saying, he was too busy with the battle going off in his head.

"Harry?" Harry was broken out of his train of thought and as Dougie began to turn around and Harry saw his window of opportunity for a surprise attack closing. Think on the spot, Harry grabbed Dougies arms and slammed his back into a wall, pinning his arms above his head and shoving his thick, muscular thigh between Dougies legs. Dougie was now trapped and trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of his lungs. Harry looked at Dougie hungrily, licking his lips.  
"H-Harry?" Dougie questioned "What's up? Do you want me to get Tom? TO-" Dougie began to shout, but he was forced to stop. By Harrys' mouth. Against his.

A/N: squueeeeee! I just can't…


End file.
